


In A Rush

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute Sherlock, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Mornings, POV Molly Hooper, Rushed Mornings, Sherlock Being Considerate, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Stressed Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly overslept after a very delicious night of amazing shagging and is in a rush to get to work the next morning. Sherlock is in a very helpful mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonPeeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonPeeps/gifts).



> So this is a birthday present to my good friend **vonPeeps** , whose birthday it is today! ::throws confetti:: She asked for fluffy Sherlolly fic, and I got this prompt from **otpprompts** on Tumblr that I loved (" _Imagine your OTP overslept after a night of sex and person A realizes they’re running late for work. Person A does a sloppy job of getting ready and is about to just run out the door as a hot mess when Person B stops them - lovingly combing their hair properly and adjusting A’s clothes to look more presentable. A complains that they don’t have time for this before B shuts them up with a “have a good day at work” kiss, leaving A embarrassed, but with a content smile on the way out_ ") that I thought would be great for the occasion. I hope you enjoy it, hun!

There was one thing to be said about shagging Sherlock Holmes: he most certainly did not disappoint.

She stretched languidly in his bed, not at all surprised when she felt him pull her closer back to him. They’d spent most of the night shagging as opposed to sleeping, and she wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day and alternate between cat naps and mind blowing orgasms. Unfortunately, that was not an option as she had a full day at Barts ahead of her and he had a case. Of course, that didn’t mean they couldn’t sneak in _one_ quickie before she had to leave Baker Street.

She nuzzled his neck slightly. “I do have to go to my post soon,” she said before pressing a kiss on his pulse point.

“I’d thought you’d called in while I was sleeping,” he said.

She opened her eyes a little wider. “Why’s that?” she asked, pulling back slightly.

“It’s eight eleven,” he said.

“Bloody fucking hell,” she said, her eyes opening wide in horror. She had to be at Barts at nine. There was no way she’d get a shower so she was going to have to go in smelling like…well, like she’d been shagging her boyfriend all night. And she wasn’t sure if she had a clean outfit at Sherlock’s so she’d probably have to wear the same clothes she wore the day before. And then there’d be no time to eat…

This was going to be a disaster.

She pulled away from Sherlock and threw her covers off, getting out of bed and not caring that she was stark naked. Sherlock stared at her as she scurried around the room, scrambling around to get her things. “You have clean knickers in the drawer,” he said. “Bra too. And wear one of my shirts with your trousers. The purple one should fit well enough.”

She gave him a grateful look and then looked around. “I don’t have time for a shower,” she said.

“Washcloth, body wash, water,” he said, getting out of bed himself. “I’ll take care of getting you some coffee and something to eat on the go.”

“You’re a godsend,” she said, giving him a quick kiss. She had intended it to be quick, at least, but once she began to kiss him she melted against him and had to fight the urge to push him down on the bed, have her wicked way with him, especially when she felt him react to the kiss. But no, there was no time for it. Time was of the essence. She still had to actually get out of Baker Street, hail a cab and get to Barts.

She pulled away and grabbed his dressing gown off the back of his door. She was swimming in it, and she knew his shirt was going to be a bit big on her, but she knew he’d washed the purple one and shrunk it a bit so hopefully it wouldn’t be _too_ big. She ran to his washroom and wet the washcloth, squirting some of the first liquid body wash she could lay her hands on and lathering herself up. It turned out to be his. She could have easily used another one to rinse herself off but she decided what the hell, rinse off in the shower. She did so under a rather cold shower but it had to be done. She didn’t bother with her hair, trying her best to keep it dry by twisting it on top of her head and holding it there with one hand.

When she was done she toweled off, wrapping it around herself and then running back to his bedroom. She found a pair of clean knickers in the drawer. Her last pair, she realized. She needed to bring more clothing over soon, apparently. She put them on and then her bra, and then went over to his closet and got the purple shirt out, slipping it on. She buttoned it up quickly before getting the black trousers she’d worn the day before and slipping them back on again. She looked presentable enough, she supposed.

She quickly made her way out to the sitting room and put on her coat and scarf. Sherlock came over to her a moment later, dressed in his pyjamas, with a insulated mug of coffee and two scones. “Mrs. Hudson had made scones and gave me two for you, and while it’s instant coffee it’s got sweet cream and should get you through until you can get an intern to get you something better.”

“Thank you,” she said, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Before you go, though,” he said as he handed her the coffee and scones. She took them and then he began unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing.

“Sherlock, there’s no time for that,” she said.

“You misbuttoned it,” he said, unbuttoning it halfway and then rebuttoning it.

“Oh,” she said, beginning to tap her foot. When he was done she began to move but he reached over for her hair. She stopped when her hair was tugged. “Sherlock!”

“You can’t go in with your hair like that,” he said. He reached over for an elastic hair band that she had left on the kitchen worktop.

“I can do that myself,” she said.

“With your hands full?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He gathered her hair into a loose ponytail, and then smoothed the front so it didn’t look bumpy, and then coiled the ponytail around itself so it looked like a decent bun. He then secured it with the elastic band. “Better.” He gave her an appraising look.

“Sherlock, I don’t have _ti—_ ” she began, but he cut her off with a kiss. She was surprised at first, but then, as she did any time he kissed her, she relaxed into the kiss.

He pulled away after a moment. “There’s a cab waiting for you outside to take you to Barts, making every shortcut he knows. No need to pay him, he’s doing me a favour. Have a good day at work.”

She shook her head, grin on her face as she took a sip of her coffee, which he had made just the way she liked. God, she loved this man, she really did, and she was so lucky to have him in her life. She’d have to find some way to repay him for all of this tonight…


End file.
